


Gifts Of The Coming Years

by Noblegas Xenon (NoblegasXenon)



Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, M/M, Transcendent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblegasXenon/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: Secret santas! Public edition!!!!





	1. God Opposite

“Hey Zane! Zane, I want to talk to you about something.”

 

“About what, exactly?”

 

“There’s an animal shelter I wanted to go to, come on! We deserve a break, don’t we?”

 

“... We’ve had breaks, before. This isn’t different from any other.”

 

“I mean just us! Together, as a date!”

 

“I guess I shouldn’t have a problem with that..”

 

“Great! Should we go now or later?”

 

“Now is fine, we have all the time in the world.”

 

“Haha yeah. It-- Should be nearby, I’ll go ahead and check first.”

 

“Alright.”

  
“...”

 

“...”

 

“-Yep! Should be good, just two or three blocks away from here. We chose a good spot to meet.”

 

“Snrk, I suppose so. Kai.”

 

“...”

 

“Welcome to the Arborford Pet Shelter! How may I help you?”   
  
“Oh, we’re just here to see the animals… Can you direct us to the cats?”

 

“Alrighty! Right this way, sirs.”

 

“Thank you miss.”

 

“Yeah thanks again! Now let’s see those furballs.”

 

“Are we here to just look? I’m sure we can still look elsewhere.”

 

“No no, this is great, We can just hold a cat or two. After all. Don’t we have all the time in the world?”

 

“Haha, If you say so- Oh, what the name of that one?”

 

“Java? Or the one right next to them, Clover?”

 

“Java, can I see her?”

 

“Yes, just give me a moment and I’ll be right with you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“-Here’s your cat.”

 

“Thank you again for her.”

 

“Awwww, good to see you ended up finding a pal.”

 

“It wasn’t my intention but it’s- Nice, Nice to feel. I probably won’t keep her but-”

 

“I’m sure the shelter can give her to your temple. Always nice to have a break in pattern, ain’t it?”

 

“Ah, I see. I guess I can.”

 

“Love you too, Zane.”

 

“Love you too, Kai.”


	2. Coppershipping

Echo Zane stood inside the lighthouse. Bleak, empty and a dark blue. The wood by now was probably rotting and the stones stood as firm as they could. But never further then that. They finally start moving, eventually getting outside. From where it revealed Lloyd was also there.

Lloyd wore his green gi but appeared to not have on his cowl. It looked dusty from travel but nothing too worn for wear. His golden hair fluttered with the wind lightly caressing him.

“Lloyd? Why are you here?” He asks, the visitor before him looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head.

“I wanted to see you. You’re always alone and I thought ‘Why not bring Echo to the city?’ So you won’t be lonely anymore?” Lloyd says ending in a question.

Echo didn’t know how to respond and ended up gaping in continus surprise. “Why me?” He finally says and Lloyd groaned to himself muttering. 

“Okay maybe that was a bad idea, but! I missed seeing you! You deserve better then this dump in the middle of the sea! I just want- I just want-..” Lloyd finally says, getting louder and almost shouting. Echo felt bad and a little wrong so he got closer until he eventually hugs him.

“I’m sorry, I missed you all too.”

“You don’t have to keep maintaining the lighthouse. Everyone wants to see you.” Lloyd says speaking his rusting metal.

“... Alright. I will.” Echo relented finally letting go of the boy in front of him. Lloyd smiles to him and grabs his hand as he summoned his elemental dragon. The rider helps him up and Echo ends up sitting behind Lloyd and holding unto him.

On the flight to Ninjago City, Echo finally smiled to himself, for once, he felt comfortable and not alone. Today was a new day and so was tomorrow. It was time changes had to be made.


End file.
